harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Story of Seasons
Harvest Moon 3D:The Lost Valley (牧場物語つながる新天地 Bokujou Monogatari: Tsunagaru Shin Tenchi) is the third title in the Nintendo 3DS series. It is the second title in the original 3DS series, as Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns was a port of the DS version. 'Game Features' *You can change your character's hair style and color, eyes, skin color, gender, the hat you wear, your glasses if you choose to wear them, clothing outfits, and up to three accessories. *The object placement system is also in this version, both for your farm and for the town itself, but it is unknown yet whether you have to place villager housing or you are just managing the layout and aesthetic feel of Oak Tree Town. You will have a workshop on your farm, just like in ANB, to craft objects. You can buy crafting materials from Geizer the town carpenter. His shop is managed by his spouse Kuron. You can also decorate and customize the interior of your house not only with wallpaper and carpet, but object design and placement such as cabinets, beds, decorations, etc. *You can set up a wildlife safari, housing a variety of exotic animals such as monkeys and parrots. The safari will be toured by the other villagers, but no scoring system (if any) has been announced yet. There will be wild items that you can only find within your safari, and the mine is also located inside the borders of your exotic animal area. *The game is centered around the other lands in the game. The countries have specialty trades that you can buy from, and they will buy preferred items from you such as animals and clothing accessories There is a Trade Station set up in the game where all of the in-game countries will visit and set up store. Interacting with the other in-game countries will unlock new things. The Trade Station will also have requests from countries (sort of like the message boards in Tale of Two Towns). *Besides the wildlife safari, the new animals so far are the Angora Rabbit you can care for on your farm, the deer that is used for transporting goods to the Trade Station, the Brahman cow, a camel (produces hair), goat, and the new brown Araucana chicken that lays high quality eggs. Normal sheep, white chickens, silkie chickens, the A New Beginning hair toupe cows, white alpaca, suffolk sheep, jersey cow, and llama so far are confirmed to return. *Dogs, cats, and horses as pets are now available. You can ride the horse, the dog herds your livestock animals, and a cat will find items for you. *Crops will be planted in a 3x3 square. Sowing, watering, and harvesting can now be done to the entire 3x3 field instead of one at a time, which allows you to care for more fields in less time. *MAQL is collaborating with Nintendo to put Super Mario themed crops into the game. You can grow the growth super mushroom, the fire flower, and the invincibility star on your farm. These crops will have special benefits. The fire flower clears your fields of dead crops, and the star appears to fertilize. The mushroom makes crops grow faster or larger; it is hard to tell at the moment. *The game will have wifi/internet connectivity and 3DS StreetPass with other players. With the StreetPass, the people you SP data with will become characters in your game, and you can see their data profile information (character name, farm name, year, portrait, shipping profit, etc.). You can also wifi connect with other players to visit their farms and tend to their crops and animals. You also can trade items. *You can go fishing with a fishing pole, or you can go swimming off of the river docks to catch fish and other items in the water. http://fogu.com/hm12/ fogu.com Story As the protagonist of the game, you are bored with your regular life. You receive a flyer announcing the need for farmers in Oak Tree Town (樫の木タウン), and decide to risk it all to move to the small village. There are other farmers living in Oak Tree Town, who will teach you how to run your new farm. Together you will help each other become successful.http://fogu.com/hm12/ fogu.com The default male name appears to be Ibuki, and the default female name is Minori. 'Marriage' The marriage system in Connect to the New World is similar to Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning. You must first give the bachelor/bachelorette gifts to increase their affection. By raising their heart events, you're able to see their heart events. When they reach a blue heart, you can confess your love for them and give them a ring, which will officially make you a couple. Continue raising their hearts until you're able to propose to them using the blue feather. This is your marriage proposal, and if they are at a high enough affection level, they will approve and you will become engaged. There are a total of 3 different wedding options! *The simple 'wedding' is a Western wedding that costs 100,000 G. *The super 'wedding' is an Eastern wedding that costs 500,000 G. *The gorgeous 'wedding' can either be an Eastern or Western wedding that costs 1,000,000 G. http://fogu.com/hmforum/viewtopic.php?f=30&t=161411&p=5125281&hilit=wedding+plan#p5125281 After marriage, you and your spouse can have up to two children, and there is even a possibility for twins! However, the amount of time for the pregnancy event depends on which wedding plan was chosen. *'Simple wedding' - 60 days *'Super wedding' - 40 days *'Gorgeous wedding' - 30 days http://fogu.com/hmforum/viewtopic.php?f=30&t=161411&start=2100#p5128930 'Marriage Candidates' Bachelors *Fritz *Rega *Klaus *Mistel *Nadi *Cam Bachelorettes *Agate *Elise *Lilie *Angela *Iris *Reina 'Villagers' *Veronica *Kuron *Geizer *Maurice *Melody *Ottoma *Jonas *Margot *Marian *Edda *Lutz Gameplay Videos ''References'' Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Games